Those Precious Days
by Nakahara Sora-san
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya didn't want to go to camp. He just wanted to stay at home and enjoy his vanilla milkshakes. He never expected to have any fun or make friends. And he definitely didn't expect to find the one person he'd want to spend the rest of his life with. (Sorry for the crappy summary.. The story will be better!)
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuya stood, gazing at the large wooden arch of the place he's been dreading to go to for the past month and a half; Teiko Camp.

The small bluenette looked behind him in a last ditch effort to get his parents to let him go back home. His parents just gave him a thumbs up and got back in their car and drove away.

It wasn't that Kuroko hated camp or anything, he just wanted his vacation to be peaceful, filled with lounging around and drinking vanilla milkshakes, not getting up at six in the morning every day and having to socialize with people he didn't know.

Kuroko just sighed and made his way to where he saw a group of people.

* * *

"Okay everyone, listen up!" A voice called above the chatter of excited kids, making everyone quiet down. "I'm sure you're all excited, but before we do anything else, I'm going to be assigning you to your cabins!~" Everyone stayed quiet, anxious to see if they'd be getting to bunk with friends or be stuck with people they didn't know.

"There will be seven people plus a counselor to each cabin. When I call your name, please get into small groups with your cabin members. I'll start with the boys first~ In cabin number 1.."

The person rattled off names while kids scrambled to get in the correct groups.

"In cabin 7, Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shinataro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro, and Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko perked up when he heard his name called and started to look for where he was supposed to go. He walked over to a small group and tapped on one of the peoples shoulders. The person jumped in surprise and turned to look at him.

"Excuse me, but is this cabin 7?" The blonde boy blinked and stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Yup!~ Nice to meet you, I'm Kise Ryouta~" Kuroko bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you as well, Kise-kun. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kise opened his mouth to say something else before he was cut off by a voice at the door to their cabin.

"Are you brats gonna stand out here all day? I mean, I don't really care if you do or anything, but I don't really feel like getting scolded by the head counselor so get your asses in here and unpack." The group stared at the man before slowly making their way into the spacious cabin.

"You brats aren't allowed in the back, ya hear me? I'll kick your asses if you go back there." Their counselor said before leaving the small group to unpack their belongings.

"What the hell was that?!" A tall red haired boy said, angrily throwing his bag onto one of the top bunks.

"Is he our counselor? I hope he doesn't forbid snacks.." Kuroko's eyes widened a bit when he saw a massive boy with purple hair sit on the only non bunk bed.

"Don't worry Murasakicchi, if he does, you can always hide it from him~" The large boy, Murasakicchi? nodded and opened a bag of chips.

"Oh! We should all introduce ourselves~ We will be living together for a couple of months after all~" Kise said, climbing onto the bottom of one of the bunk beds. "I'll go first! I'm Kise Ryouta~"

Kuroko couldn't help a small smile slipping onto his face as he watched the blonde wrestle with his bag, trying to untangle the clothes he must have just thrown in there.

The tall redhead spoke next, he was hanging upside down from his bunk. "I'm Kagami Taiga."

A boy with green hair and a small bear statue rolled his eyes at Kagami and set the small toy down on the top of Kise's bunk. "I'm Midorima Shintaro."

The tanned boy with dark blue hair under Kagami slapped his hand away when it got too close to hitting him in the face. "Aomine Daiki." He grumbled, glaring at Kagami.

The other boy with red hair, who happened to be standing next to Kuroko sighed at the two idiots. "Akashi Seijuro." He said curtly, going to the bunk closest to the door and climbing to the top.

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" Aomine said, looking away from his glaring battle with Kagami.

"I'm here.." Kuroko said, making Aomine jump and hit his head and Kagami almost fall off the bed. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko saw Akashi looking at him out of the corner of his eye. It sent shivers down his spine. Unfortunately for him, the only bed available was the one under the shorter redhead. Kuroko inwardly sighed and started to unpack, ignoring the loud arguing between Kagami and Aomine about who should have the top.

The group walked to the central area together when they were all finished unpacking. "Kurokocchi! I still don't see why you didn't want to bunk with meee.."

Kuroko ignored him and walked a bit faster. He heard Kagami chuckle and Kise slap his arm lightly. "Not funny..!" The small bluenette shook his head and decided to just ignore them all together. He was already starting to get a headache.

"Hello again everybody~ I'm the head counselor here by the way, in case any of you were wondering~ If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me." Kise and Kagami quieted down at the sound of the head counselor's voice.

"Now I'm just going to go over the schedule, then you have the rest of the day to yourselves to get to know each other more and whatnot. But be back in your cabins by six o'clock, or else.." Everyone shivered at the unfinished threat. "Anyway, onto the schedule!~ You'll wake up at six.."

Kuroko zoned him out and instead chose to slink away from the group and start to explore the campgrounds. He had gotten to the trail that led into the woods when a voice behind him startled him.

"Sneaking away before he finishes talking can get you in trouble you know." Kuroko turned around to face the sharp heterochromatic eyes of Akashi Seijuro. "Akashi-kun.."

The redhead walked towards him. "Mind if I join you?" Kuroko wasn't about to say no to someone who looked as dangerous as he did, so he just nodded. "Sure." He said simply and turned around to continue his exploration of the camp.

**AN: Hi~ I hope that I didn't do too bad of a job on the first chapter.. *hides under box* I hope you liked it and sorry that it's kinda short, hopefully it'll be longer in the future.. It'a rated T right now but I might change it later, might. It depends on if I have enough confidence to actually do anything and/or if it goes that way. I'm sooo sorry if any of them are a bit OOC, if they are, please tell me and I will try and fix it in the future. Akakuro is the main pairing but I want to have some side pairings also. I'm not really sure who I want the GoM and Kagami with yet.. If anyone has any suggestions, that'd be nice~ Anyway, sorry for the long and boring authors note, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurokocchiiii! Where were you?" Kise yelled when Kuroko and Akashi returned at six. "I was exploring."

The blonde frowned and went to Kuroko's bed. "I wanted to explore with you.." He pouted.

"You're such a child, Kise." Aomine said, rolling his eyes. "Am no-"

"Shut the hell up!" Everyone shut their mouths and looked to the door where their very angry looking counselor was standing, glaring at them. "You brats are too loud, I might just request a move.." He grumbled, walking to his area in the back.

"Please do."

The man whipped around. "Who said that?"

Kise squeaked and hid behind Kuroko when the counselor's eyes landed on him. "It wasn't me.."

Aomine stood up and stretched. "It was me, I think we're all in agreement that no one wants you here." The guy looked like he was about to punch Aomine.

"Don't get mad at him, you're the one who said you didn't want to be here." Kagami mumbled, hanging off the side of his bunk.

The guy glared at them all one more time before pushing past Kuroko and Kise, leaving the cabin with a slam of the door.

"What a pleasant guy." Midorima said, placing his statue safely on the floor next to the wall. "By the way Midorima-kun, why do you have a statue of a bear?" Kuroko asked, shaking Kise off him and going to sit on his bed.

"It's my lucky item for the day." Everyone stared at him.

"Huh?"

Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up. "No no, we don't need an explanation..!" Kagami said quickly, stopping him from starting his rant. Midorima shook his head and turned away from them.

"How exactly are you going to get your lucky items during your stay here, Shintaro?" Akashi voiced, climbing onto his bunk. Kagami and Aomine stifled their laughter at the look Midorima had on his face.

"I.. I didn't think about that.."

Kuroko ignored them and started to look through his bag for a change of clothes for later. They were supposed to have a big bonfire to get to know each other later that night.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko looked up at the voice calling his name softly. "Yes, Akashi-kun?"

The shorter redhead jumped down from his bunk and looked down at Kuroko. "Switch beds with me."

Kuroko stared blankly at him. "Okay.. But why did you choose the top if you were just going to change?" Akashi shrugged. "I thought I wanted the top, but I didn't." Kuroko nodded and gathered his stuff, moving to the top bunk.

He caught Kise and Midorima looking at him, but when he turned to look at them, they looked away. He sighed and continued to look through his bag, he would organize his clothes later.

* * *

The group made their way to the bonfire at eight. Kagami and Kise went off to find their friends and Aomine got pulled away by someone he knew.

"Oha Asa said that Cancers should stay away from fire today.." Midorima mumbled, inching away from the huge bonfire. Akashi and Kuroko rolled their eyes.

"Mido-chin, where's your little statue thing?" Murasakibara asked, looking at his empty chip bag with a frown. Midorima blinked in surprise. "I must have forgotten it.." He mumbled, turning around and starting to head back. "I'll come with you, Mido-chin. I need more snacks." Murasakibara followed the green head back to the cabin.

Akashi and Kuroko sat on one of the logs by the bonfire. Kuroko tried to think of a way to get away from the scary redhead, not that he was scared or anything, just.. uncomfortable.

He almost yelped in surprise when a hand slapped down on his shoulder. "Hey Kuroko, come here. I wanna introduce you to some of my friends~" Kagami said, pulling the small bluenette away from Akashi. Said redhead just stared after them, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sorry to drag you away," Kagami said once they were out of earshot of Akashi. "You kinda looked like you wanted to get away from him."

Kuroko shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "Thank you Kagami-kun, but I could have done it myself."

"Kagami! There you are, we were wondering where you had run off to all of a sudden." Kagami smiled at the girl who ran over to them. "Yeah, sorry about that. Kuroko, you wanna hang with us, or..?"

Kuroko looked at the group of people that were walking towards them and shook his head. "I'll just walk around." Kagami frowned. "Okay.." His friend who had come over looked at Kuroko in surprise before dragging Kagami away.

Kuroko sighed and started to walk around, observing people. Not paying attention, he walked right into someone. They both fell down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I wasn't looking where I was going.." The other person said quickly, standing up and helping Kuroko up.

"You're not hurt are you? I'm so, so sorry!" Kuroko dusted himself off and looked at the person. "It's no problem, I'm not hurt." The person sighed in relief. "Again, I'm sorry.. I'm Sakurai Ryou, it's nice to meet you." The boy said, smiling nervously. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you as well."

"Are you just walking around alone?" Kuroko nodded. "Do you want to come with me? I mean, I'm not doing anything different but I figure it'll be more fun with each other." Kuroko blinked. "I-I'm sorry! It's fine if you don't want to!" Kuroko smiled slightly and shook his head. "It's fine, I'd like that." Sakurai smiled. "Cool~"

* * *

"All children under 13, please return to your cabins." The head counselor announced at ten. All of the smaller kids slowly made their way back to their cabins. "The rest of you can stay out till midnight if you should choose, but remember that you still have to get up at six." The remaining teens cheered and continued what they were doing.

"Do you think we should head back?" Sakurai asked, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, we should if we want to get up on time."

The two started to make their way back to their cabins. "What cabin are you in?" Kuroko asked as they neared the row of teen cabins.

"Cabin 9, you?" Kuroko stopped in front of his cabin, which had its light on. "Seven, goodnight Sakurai-kun." Sakurai smiled and waved, going to his cabin. "Night Kuroko."

The small bluenette went inside and climbed up to his bed. "Hey Kurokocchi!~ You're back early." Kise said from his place on Midorima's bed, which was across from Kuroko's.

"So are you, isn't that Midorima-kun's bed?" Kise laughed. "It's mine now, we switched~ Well, I switched us~" Kuroko nodded and yawned. "I'm going to bed now, goodnight Kise-kun." The tall blonde smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone to be quiet when they get back. Night Kurokocchi~" Kuroko laid with his back to Kise, quickly falling asleep and finding himself excited about the next day.

* * *

**AN: Here's the second chapter~ I hope you enjoyed it. I really like Sakurai, he's so adorable! /)^/^(\ I don't know if I got his personality right.. I'm very sorry if I didn't.. I'm thinking of pairing him with Aomine because I really like that pairing~ I don't know if I will, it's a maybe for now. I still don't know who I'm going to put with Kagami-kun though.. And I feel like I did Akashi-kun wrong.. Next chapter is going to be about the first day where they do things! I don't know what they're going to be doing yet though.. Please tell me if I did anything wrong so I can fix it, I'm very paranoid about things like that for some reason Q~Q I've been listening to Super Psycho Love and 14 to 1 on repeat while writing this, it inspires it for some reason~ I'm also sorry if this story seems a bit fast paced, I'm going to try and slow it down a bit or something in future chapters. I was gonna say something else, but I forgot~ Sorry for the long and random authors notes, I can't help it~ ^^ I will see you all in the next chapter! *hugs and kisses to everyone***


	3. Chapter 3

_Tetsuya.._

Kuroko gasped and sat up, clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly as he tried to calm his racing heart. "Tetsu, you okay?" Kuroko blinked and looked at the concerned face of Aomine looking at him from across the room. "..Yes Aomine-kun, I'm fine." Aomine narrowed his eyes but shrugged it off and walked towards him.

"Whatever, I came back to get you. It's 6:30 so it's time for breakfast, everyone's waiting." Kuroko nodded and got out of his bed, getting his clothes together and going to get changed.

He followed Aomine to where the others were after he got dressed, quietly greeting everyone. They walked into the mess hall together and took their seats at the table assigned to them.

"Settle down everyone!" The head counselor's voice sounded at the head of the hall, everyone quieted and looked towards him. "Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a good nights rest and are ready for today!~" He started, looking expectantly at everyone. They all stayed quiet and he sighed. "You guys are no fun.." He pouted.

"Anyway, once you all are finished eating, assemble outside so I can tell you what cabins are together and what activities you're going to be doing today~ That's all, enjoy your food!" Everyone cheered at that and started on the food that was at the tables.

* * *

"I'm still hungry.." Kagami complained as they made their way to the courtyard.

"You ate more than the rest of us!" Aomine yelled, hitting him on the head.

"You even took Kuroko's food." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses.

"He gave it to me!" Kuroko sighed.

"Kurokocchi! What cabin do you think we're gonna get?" Kuroko looked to the hyper blonde. "I don't know. We'll find out in a minute though." Kise nodded excitedly and they waited along with the others for the head counselor to come out.

"Okay everyone! Quiet down~" The head counselor's voice sounded from the speakers placed around them.

"Okay, Cabin 1 and Cabin 5!"

"Thank god.. Cabin 5 sucks." Aomine muttered, glaring at a group of boys.

"Cabin 7 and Cabin 9!"

Kuroko gave a small smile.

"What are you smiling about, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko blinked and looked towards the voice.

"I'm just glad we didn't get paired with a bad cabin." Akashi's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

They waited for the head counselor to finish his announcements before going to find Cabin 9.

"Kuroko!"

The group looked towards the voice calling their invisible friend in surprise. Sakurai flinched under their stares.

"Hello, Sakurai-kun."

Aomine stepped forward, towering over the small brunette.

"I-I'm sorry!" The boy yelled, backing up.

Kuroko sighed and walked over to Sakurai. "Aomine-kun, you don't have to be mean."

Aomine frowned. "I wasn't even doing anything! Stop laughing Bakagami!" He yelled to the laughing red head.

Akashi glared at the two idiots and they both shut up. "I'm guessing you're with Cabin 9?" Sakurai nervously nodded, hiding behind Kuroko.

"Sakurai! There you are!" A boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes ran over to them. "You must be Cabin 9?" He asked the rest of the group, who nodded. "Cool, the rest of our cabin's over there." He pointed to a group of boys near a large tree.

"I'm Wakamatsu Kousuke by the way, that guy there is Sakurai Ryou." Sakurai nodded, not leaving his place behind Kuroko.

"Let's go meet the rest of our partners!~" Kise said excitedly, already moving towards the other cabin. The rest of them followed the hyper blonde at a slower pace.

One of the boys smiled at them when they came near. "Hi, you must be our partner cabin?" The group nodded. "Cool~ Well, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Izuki Shun~"

Kuroko and the rest of Cabin 7 introduced themselves.

"Tatsuya?"

Everyone looked to Kagami, who was staring at one of the boys. "Taiga! So you got put in Cabin 7, huh?"

"You two know each other?" The other boy, Tatsuya, nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Himuro Tatsuya. I'm Taiga's brother." Aomine looked between the two, confused. "But you two don't look alike."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "That's because we're adopted, Ahomine." Aomine glared at him. "Don't call me that, Bakagami!" Akashi glared at the two, effectively shutting them up.

"How come you have different last names?" Kise asked, rolling his eyes at Aomine.

"I have my mother's last name and Tatsuya has our fathers." Kise nodded. "I see~"

Midorima sighed. "This is the longest introduction I've ever been through.." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, continuing on! I'm Takao Kazunari~" The boy sitting on the ground piped up, waving at everyone. The boy standing next to him sighed. "Kasamatsu Yukio." He grumbled, clearly annoyed everything was taking so long.

Izuki pointed to the last boy near him. "He's Mitobe Rinnosuke." The boy nodded to them.

"Great, now that we all know each other so well, shouldn't we get started with doing an activity? Everyone else has already started." Aomine said, looking around at the empty courtyard.

"I guess we only have one choice left for an activity.." Kagami muttered. "What is it?" Everyone shrugged. "Well, we can look around~" Izuki said, helping Takao up.

It seemed that everywhere they went, the activity was already taken. After they ended up back at the courtyard, they sighed in defeat.

"Are you all still looking for an open activity?~"

They all jumped in surprise at the voice and turned their attention behind them. "Head counselor?" He smiled at them all. "There's one left you know~" They all stared at him in confusion (with the exception on Kuroko and Akashi).

"But we checked everywhere!" Aomine and Kagami yelled.

The head counselor chuckled and turned his back to them. "You obviously didn't check hard enough, follow me~" The group wordlessly followed him, wondering what activity they had missed.

* * *

**AN: I'm so so soooooo sorry for the late update and really short chapter Q~Q I've been really busy with mid-terms and other things and had writers block.. Crappy excuses, I know~ ^^; Anyway, I'll try to update faster in the future.. I'm also sorry that it's so boring, I still sort of have writers block and I wanted to update for you.. I also wanted to bring in new characters and I've never been good at introductions.. I don't know if I got their personalities right, so again, sorry.. So many apologies..~ Anyway, I've put up a poll on which pairings you'd like me to do. Please check it out, if there's a pairing you want, please tell me and I'll add it. Also, can anyone think of anything for their activity? =^.^;= Thank you for your favs and follows, I appreciate it~ If I spelled anything wrong or did anything else wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it!**

**Ciaossu!~**


	4. Chapter 4

The group stared at the swamp in front of them.

"What the hell is this?"

The head counselor chuckled. "Well, the activity could be more than one thing. It started out as a swamp tag game but kids started to use it for things like 'find the item' or something like that, I don't really remember."

He pointed to a small shack. "The things for tag and whatever else you might wanna do are in there."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? You're just dumping something random on us because you don't have anything for us to do." Kagami said angrily.

The head counselor smiled. "Not at all~ Now enjoy yourselves!~" He waved and quickly retreated back to where they came from.

Everyone sighed and stared at the swamp before them. "So.. What should we do?" Kise asked, looking at the small shack.

A loud crash came from the shack, making everyone jump about a foot in the air. "W-What was that?" Aomine paled. "Was it a g-ghost?"

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Of course not baka, ghosts don't exist." Takao and Kise nodded in agreement.

Akashi walked towards the shack and opened the door. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko looked up from his position on the floor. "Sorry Akashi-kun, I was looking around and this surfboard fell on me." He pointed to the board that sat next to him.

"Kuroko, don't scare us like that! We thought you were a ghost!" Aomine yelled from behind Akashi.

"You're the only one who thought that, Aominecchi." Aomine glared at the blonde. "S-Shut up!"

Kuroko stood up and brushed himself off. "There are a lot of things in here." He picked up an old foldable chair and leaned it against the wall.

"The head counselor said we could use this junk." Aomine kicked a bucket.

"What are we going to do with it? I mean, we're going to be spending the next few hours here after all." Kagami said, picking up an old doll and frowning at it.

"Hey guys, the swamp's not all that deep!" The group in the shack looked out to see Takao standing knee-deep in the swamp.

"We could play swamp tag until we find something else to do." Himuro suggested, looking around the swamp. "It's a pretty big swamp after all."

The group all agreed to play swamp tag and voted Aomine 'it' first. Kuroko, Akashi, Kasamatsu, and Sakurai sat out.

* * *

"Come on Kurokocchi! It's a lot of fuuuunnnnn!" Kise whined, trying to get Kuroko to join. They had already played multiple rounds.

"It must be sooo boring just sitting there!"

Kuroko shook his head. "Not at all, it's fun watching you play. We also looked around the shack some more."

"There really is just junk in there.." Kasamatsu grumbled, he was sitting with his legs pulled to his chest and his chin laying on his knees.

"Well, we're having more fun without it anyway~ Come play with us Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise said, turning his attention to Kasamatsu. "Pleeeaaaseee?"

Kasamatsu glared at him. "I'm perfectly fine right here thank you very much."

Kise pulled Kasamatsu's leg, successfully pulling him into the swamp. Kasamatsu flailed. "Kise, what the hell?!" Kise laughed and ran away as fast as he could, Kasamatsu following behind as soon as he got up. "Kise, get back here!"

Kuroko smiled, watching the scene. "They seem like they're enjoying themselves." Sakurai said quietly from his place on the right of Kuroko.

"Yes, they're all going to take showers as soon as we get back though." Akashi said, standing up.

Kuroko looked at his watch. They had been there for three and a half hours already. He stood up as well. "I'm guessing we're going back now, Akashi-kun?"

"If we all want to be clean by the time we have lunch." Akashi called them all back while Kuroko put away the bucket he was sitting on.

"You all need to take showers before we go to lunch." Akashi said, already making his way back, Kuroko and Sakurai following him.

"But we still have an hour and a half." Kise whined, hiding from a still pissed Kasamatsu.

"That's how long it'll take to get all of this swamp water off us." Himuro said, taking off his soaked shirt and following the three that had already left. The others followed behind at a slower pace.

* * *

After everyone had showered, the group made their way towards the mess hall.

"I'm hungry.." Kagami complained.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "When are you not?"

The rest of the group ignored the bickering duo as they went inside and sat at their table. The two cabins tables were now combined.

"I hope you all had fun with your activities! I'm sure you're all hungry by now so I won't keep you waiting for long. My only announcement right now is that the cabin you're with right now is the cabin you'll be staying with for the duration of your stay here~ That's all for now, enjoy your food!~" The head counselor happily rang the bell that announced lunch was ready.

"Tetsuya, you have to have more than that." Akashi frowned, looking at Kuroko's plate.

"This is fine for me, Akashi-kun." Kuroko didn't see what was wrong with the amount of food he had.

"Kurokocchi! That's not much food at all! Here, have a slice of pizza~" Kise gave Kuroko one of the small pieces. The only thing that made the small bluenette take it was a look from Akashi.

"Thank you, Kise-kun." Kuroko took the slice and slowly ate it.

"Are you going to eat that much, Kagami?!" The whole table stared at the amount of food on his plate.

"You're going to make the camp run out of food!"

Kagami glared at them. "This is less than I usually have though." Everyone gaped, except for Himuro who was used to it.

"You're going to get us in trouble if you keep doing that!" Wakamatsu growled, glancing at the other tables.

"Who cares? I don't wanna starve while I'm here!"

"Pretty sure you won't starve.." Aomine muttered, finishing his own food. Kagami glared at him. "Shut up Ahomine." The group rolled their eyes at the two started bickering again.

"I think we're going to be playing dodgeball against the other cabins after lunch." Sakurai said, gaining the attention of the rest of the table.

"S-Sorry! I-I.." Wakamatsu glared at him. "Don't even start!" Sakurai whimpered.

Kuroko sighed. "Wakamatsu-kun, please don't glare at him."

Wakamatsu turned his glare on Kuroko. "He's annoying with all those 'I'm sorry!'s though.."

"I'm sorry.."

Wakamatsu growled and Sakurai squeaked.

"Lunch is almost over and as Ryou said, we will be playing dodgeball against the other cabins. I expect you all to do good." Akashi interrupted Wakamatsu before he could say anything else.

The table all nodded and quickly finished their food, not wanting to get on Akashi's bad side.

* * *

**AN: I hope this is a bit better. I also did the other chapters. I'm still getting used to writing so I hope this is okay. **

**Ciaossu!~**


End file.
